Plantas e Estrelas
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: [Parte do AOC 'verse] "Quando ela havia comentado que as terças à tarde ela gostava de cuidar das plantas, não esperava que ele aparecesse em sua porta com um jarro enorme de Andrômedas."
**Disclaimer: Dos personagens essa fic só me pertencem as plantas na varanda da Mako.**

 **Essa Fic foi escrita em 2014 e eu tinha me esquecido de postar aqui, enjoy.**

 **História escrita para a Semana Sailor Moon, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.**

 **Essa fic faz parte do 'verse de A Outra Chance, mas pode ser lida independentemente.**

* * *

 **Plantas e Estrelas**

\- E sua família? Alguma notícia? - Makoto perguntou num tom desinteressado.

As mãos de Masato pararam de arrancar ervas daninha e ele se virou para ela, uma sobrancelha levantada, não acreditando nem por um só minuto no aparente desinteresse do tom usado. Makoto controlou a súbita vontade de rir apertando os lábios e fingiu não fazer ideia do que ele estava insinuando, levantando sua própria sobrancelha e sustentando o olhar do mesmo modo inquisidor que o dele. Quando ela havia comentado que as terças à tarde ela gostava de cuidar das plantas, não esperava que ele aparecesse em sua porta com um jarro enorme de Andrômedas.

 _"O nome delas, de verdade, é Heliconia psittacorum" disse ele com um ar de professor, Makoto já havia imaginado várias vezes como ele se comportava em sala de aula e, embora fosse um tanto prepotente da parte dele aparecer na casa dela e lhe explicar sobre_ _ **plantas**_ _, se sentiu incapaz de interrompê-lo. Enquanto ele transformava uma mini aula sobre plantas na conversa mais erótica que ela já teve na vida sem nem mesmo perceber. Uma bolha feita de um misto de ciúmes e pena pelos alunos de verdade dele começou a crescer dentro de Makoto, se Masato parecia tão irresistível assim explicando sobre estrelas e cometas como o fazia com plantas, estudar não deveria ser uma tarefa fácil. "É uma planta essencialmente tropical, entouceirada e rizomatosa, com ramos de textura herbácea, deve ser cultivada sob pleno sol ou meia-sombra, em solo fértil, enriquecido com matéria orgânica e mantido úmido" ele fez uma pausa acariciando as flores laranja vibrante, o tom de sua voz mudando completamente seus ombros até mesmo caindo um pouco, quebrando o clima anterior "são as plantas preferidas a da minha mãe e minhas também, mas não posso ficar com elas." Mas o momento durou pouco e logo ele estava dando um de seus meios sorrisos, daqueles que faziam Makoto se sentir fraca dos joelhos, "as estrelas sabem de tudo e flores são extremamente fofoqueiras, péssima ideia dar a flores o nome de um amontoado de estrelas, Mako"._

E, desde então, ele havia aparecido para ajudar com as plantas. Makoto não reclamava, não era porque ela era mais forte entre suas irmãs que iria dispensar um par de braços fortes dispostos a ajudar no que ela precisasse, seja levantar aqueles vasos pesados ou nas atividades nas quais eles se punham a praticar pós-jardinagem que, afinal de contas, eram tão terapêuticas quanto à primeira.

\- Eles voltaram para os EUA, é claro – ele revirou os olhos e voltou a cuidar do vaso de plantas a sua frente, a intenção era parecer casual, mas Masato era péssimo em esconder os próprios sentimentos, de forma que, a planta estava sofrendo um pouco – me ligaram semana passada para avisar.

\- Ué, eles ficaram tanto tempo assim aqui? Faz o que? Quase três meses desde aquele dia no restaurante?- Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão ofendida.

\- Não Mako – ele revirou os olhos – eles voltaram no dia seguinte àquele dia – mas antes que ela pudesse retrucar ele continuou. – E olha isso! – disse com um ar ofendido enquanto jogava um punhado de ervas daninhas recém-arrancadas na direção de Makoto, mas errando a mira terrivelmente.

\- Masato! – ela exclamou surpresa.

\- Que tipo de namorada é essa que não sabe exatamente quando tempo tem de namoro?!

Ela pestanejou, mas será possível!

\- Ué, mas eu não acabei de dizer? Quase três meses, seu doido!

\- Onde que "quase três meses" é uma medida exata? – ele continuou, balançando a cabeça e estalando aa íngua em desaprovação. – Para sua informação, sua desnaturada, estamos juntos há dois meses e vinte sete dias e meio.

\- Oh céus – disse ela entre risos – me sinto namorando uma pré-adolescente, você tem ideia de quão é engraçado ouvir um homem do seu tamanho e com essa cara dizendo essas coisas piegas? Você tem um calendário em que você desenha coraçõezinhos a cada dia que tivemos juntos? É assim que você tem a medida exata? Awwwwn!

Ela ergueu a mão apertando a bochecha dele e, por consequência, o sujando de terra.

\- Isso, zombe do meu amor por você, sua mulher fria e ingrata! – ele empurrou mão dela e tentou jogar mais plantas como retaliação, mas Makoto, ainda aos risos, o segurou pelos pulsos a "luta" dos dois durou até que ambos se encontrassem caídos no chão coberto de terra e folhas.

\- Hey, Masato-kun - disse ela com uma voz melosa, pestanejando exageradamente - e agora? Pareço mais o que você espera de uma típica namorada?

\- Você é impossível! – Ele veio em direção a ela outra vez, Makoto pensou que receberia mais um ataque de ervas daninhas e terra e tentou fugir, mas Masato a impediu de escapar, segurando-a no chão enquanto se curvava para beijá-la. Nos breves momentos que se separaram, Makoto aproveitava para espiar aqueles olhos de cor indecisa – hoje estavam tão verdes! – de que gostava tanto, se perguntando como havia dado tanta sorte de conhecer alguém que ficava tão adorável com o cabelo embolado e a cara suja de terra.

\- Masato... Você acha que a sua família vai gostar de mim? – perguntou Makoto quando Masato finamente terminou o ataque de beijos. Ele suspirou longamente e tentou se levantar, mas ela o puxou para outro beijo.

\- Porque não gostariam? - foi a resposta dele quando os lábios se descolaram, sabia que não adiantava muito ficar fugindo da conversa, Makoto conseguia o que quisesse dele, lutar era inútil – E do que importa a opinião deles afinal?

\- Eles são sua família...

\- Eu não me importo com que eles pensam.

\- Se não se importasse tanto, seu coração não estaria doendo tanto assim – ela retrucou, subindo as mãos pelo peito dele até que uma de suas palmas repousasse sobre o lado esquerdo.

\- Mako... – disse ele em tom de súplica, encostando a testa na dela.

Ela aproveitou a proximidade para beijar a ponta do nariz dele.

\- Eu gostaria de um dia conhecê-los propriamente.

\- Pra isso você teria que ir a minha casa, quero dizer, a casa dos meus pais.

\- Você já não tinha me convidado antes?

\- Ahhh então você se lembra das coisas... – disse ele em tom de provocação depois depositando um beijo no pescoço de Makoto. Ela respondeu com um soco de leve no ombro – Urgh, tão violenta! Mas você sabe, né? Que teria que pegar um avião pra ir?

Ela arregalou os olhos e o empurrou, mas Masato não se afastou, rindo da reação dela.

\- QUEM te contou que eu tenho medo de aviões?! Foi a Usagi não foi? Aquela linguaruda!

\- Foi o Mamoru.

\- Mamoru-san? – ela estalou a língua em reprovação. – Que decepção, nunca mais conto nada a ele. Aliás, aquele príncipe de meia tigela que se cuido, ele vai me pagar caro por ter feito fofoca pra você.

\- Nossa – disse ele genuinamente surpreso – não achei que você fosse ter essa reação. Porque você está tão ofendida?

\- Como se você não soubesse! Eu te conheço Sanjouin Masato, você vai usar minha fraqueza a seu favor de alguma forma maligna.

Ela sentiu o preito dele vibrar com o riso.

\- Ouch! You hurt me!

\- Não tenho ideia do que você disse, mas qualquer tentativa de parecer inocente é patética, você não tem um fio de cabelo inocente nessa sua cabeça cor de ferrugem.

Ele estava rindo abertamente agora, Makoto virou o rosto numa tentativa patética de se mostrar insatisfeita, ele aproveitou a oportunidade pra emplastar-lhe um molhado beijo na bochecha. Ela soltou uma exclamação enojada e limpou o rosto com a mão e a mão na camisa dele.

\- Nossa, passamos para os xingamentos pessoais agora! E está recusando meus beijos – ele estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. – E afinal de contas, como o Mamoru sabe tanto sobre você?

\- Depois de todo esse tempo? Ele sabe sobre todas nós – disse ela revirando os olhos, mas se esquecendo por um momento que deveria estar brava enquanto mexia com uma mecha de cabelo vermelho escuro de Masato – Mamoru-san é uma pessoa tão reservada, acho que nós meio que somos os únicos amigos que ele tem, ou melhor, tinha – ela pontuou o comentário com um pequeno sorriso. – Como eu e ele somos os – ela ilustrou as aspas com as mãos – "órfãos vivendo sozinhos" temos uma ou outra coisa em comum que meio que nos uniu de certa forma? Não sei bem. Mas quando eu estava terminando o colegial, perdi meu emprego e tive problemas com o aluguel do apartamento que aumentou muito. Quase tive que gastar minhas economias, não sei como ele descobriu, mas foi Mamoru-san que me ajudou. Eu paguei em marmitas, já que ele estava sem tempo por causa da faculdade e comer a comida da Usagi não é a coisa mais saudável do mundo a se fazer ao acaso, imagina todo dia? – ela riu fracamente. – Acho que ficamos próximos no processo? Sei lá – ela suspirou e voltou a o olhar diretamente – o que eu sei é que eu nunca mais conto nada a aquele lá. Quer saber? Agora a única pessoa em quem confio daquela família é a Chibiusa, ainda não me esqueci da traição de dona Usagi!

Ele voltou a rir, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

\- Eu não sei o que é mais engraçado, você estar realmente chateada com as ações daqueles dois para ajudar nosso namoro ou o modo como você se refere a uma criança que ainda nem nasceu como alguém presente.

\- Nosso namoro... – repetiu ela com a de descrença. – Naquele dia com os bolos nós não tínhamos absolutamente nada e Usagi me pediu um favor e depois _mentiu_ pra mim! Ela não deveria ser a encarnação da pureza ou coisa do tipo?

\- Ah, mas foi para um bem maior.

\- Que bem maior? A não ser que ir pra casa coberta de bolo depois de fazer uma cena super constrangedora num lugar que, quem sabe, poderia me empregar um dia seja um bem maior.

\- Mas nós ficamos mais próximos!

\- Só se for fisicamente, né?

\- Você não está me ouvindo reclamar.

\- Ah, mas você nunca reclamaria disso, seu pervertido exibicionista – ela o acusou, dessa vez o empurrando com vontade – sai de cima, Masato, meu corpo está começando a ficar dormente.

Ele saiu, mas não deixou que ela escapasse, deitou-se ao lado dela e a puxou para perto, de forma que Makoto ficou meio abraçada a ele, fazendo o ombro do ruivo de travesseiro.

\- Humm – fez ele com ares de quem estava absolutamente relaxado e satisfeito – Mako, meu cabeço está cheio de terra. Como é que sempre terminamos em meio de alguma guerra ridícula?

\- E de quem é a culpa? É coisa de americano, isso? Começar guerras por besteira na casa dos outros?

Como punição, ele a abraçou com força até que ela gritasse.

* * *

 **N/A: Ô ficzinha mais sem eira nem beira, ein? Mas eu sei que vocês gostam de fluff sem plot, não mintam! E plot Mako e Neph não tem nenhum em AOC, só fluff, bless them!**


End file.
